La vida continúa
by Nialla Sermia
Summary: Cp4! Albus nació siendo muy similar a su padre, pero una decisión lo a guiado a Slytherin como temía, y ahora Albus notara que esto no sera lo único que lo diferencia de toda su familia. Con un nuevo capitulo abierto Albus vera que siempre la vida sigue..
1. Prologo

**Resumen:** Harry a culminado su travesía, más su hijo Albus apenas esta iniciando la suya, y a pesar de vivir en un ambiente normal, las cosas siempre cambian y se mueven de forma que la vida continúe, como bien aprenderá.

**Rating:** NC-17, cuando avanza.

**Genero: **Romance/Drama/Comedía (Depende más del punto de vista del lector que del mío)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia sino de J.K Rowling

**Nota:** Toda la historia de HP es canon en este fic, sigue lo que pasa después del epilogo.

Por favor dejen Reviews.

* * *

**La vida continúa**

Por Tiereill Deidai

Prologo

-Potter, Albus- Recitó la voz de la profesora McGonagall como muchas veces antes lo había hecho.

Albus, comenzó su ascenso al taburete frente a la mesa de profesores con la misma ansiedad y nervios que lo habían acompañado desde el anden 9 ¾ a pesar de las palabras de aliento de su padre. No importaba cuanto pensase o se dijese a si mismo que aquello no podía ser nada malo, para él aquella situación era la peor que había sufrido en sus cortos once años de vida, lo cual era decir mucho considerando al hermano que tenia y las cosas por las que lo había hecho pasar.

Sudaba enormemente y con cada paso más tenso se ponía su cuerpo, en serio no quería llegar a la selección, si realmente quedaba seleccionado en Slytherin no estaba muy seguro de cual pudiese llegar a ser su reacción.

Finalmente llego a su destino y se volteo en dirección a las cuatro largas mesas de la casa, donde (tal y como había previsto su hermano) reinaban extensos murmullos. Aquella visión o ayudó a sus nervios. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces en una forma hartamente compulsiva observando como toda su familia le daba apoyo desde la mesa de Gryffindor, y a Rose dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de que se sentara. Respiro hondo y dejo que su cuerpo se acomodase sobre su asiento. Prontamente, todo se volvió oscuro.

-Eres diferente a tus hermanos en más de una cosa Albus Severus Potter-Susurró una voz a su oído-. Cuentas con una capacidad increíble y una astucia muy grande, mas tu valor, no es de una escala tan grande.

No bromees con tales cosas por favor, pensaba el pobre sin saber que más decir.

-Já- Soltó el sombrero con socarronería-, todo lo que veo es cierto, pues aquí en tu cabeza nada me es incierto. Sea esté tu deseo o no, en lo que yo digo no miento.

Y aquello era lo que preocupaba a Al, su padre le había dicho que su decisión podría contar para el sombrero, pero realmente, tras hablar con su padre sólo se había confundido más, pues, aunque para él no importase donde Al quedara, estaba seguro que para el resto de su familia seria muy importante que entrara en Gryffindor.

-Si decidir es lo que deseas, entonces rápidamente piensa- Murmuro el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Al permitió que su mente volara por unos segundos. Y por muy extraño que le pareciese su respuesta final dio paso a más de lo que podía imaginar.

-Donde creas que pertenezca estará bien con tal de que este contento.

El sombrero pareció reírse antes de gritar fuertemente su veredicto.

-¡Slytherin!

Mientras retiraban el sombrero de su cabeza Albus notó, no sólo como su corazón se desbocaba del asombro, sino también, como la sala se había silenciado repentinamente. Observó a Rose y a sus familiares, los cuales todos permanecían con la boca parcialmente abierta devolviéndole la mirada. Albus se retiro a la mesa de Slytherin observando la expresión de sorpresa de la profesora McGonagall, y aunque sintiéndose extrañamente fuera de lugar, muy en el fondo se sentía complacido de que hubiese terminado la selección para él.

-Esta ha sido la segunda gran sorpresa de la noche ¿no?-Inquirió Victoire observando a sus primos.

-Y que lo digas- Respondió James de mal talante-. Solo espero que no veamos más por el resto de la noche.

Y gracias a Dios no la verían el resto de esa noche en particular, ya que Rose si entraría directamente a Gryffindor, mas, el solo hecho de que Albus se estuviera sentando en la mesa de Slytherin como el primer Potter en aquella casa y que Scorpius Malfoy fuera el primer Malfoy en estarse sentando en Gryffindor, seriamente debía valer por un millón de indeseadas sorpresas.

…

Al día siguiente, siendo el primer día de clases, todos los de primer año se encontraban entre el nerviosismo y la emoción. Y Scorpius no era la excepción, eso, a pesar de que todos sus compañeros parecían odiarlo no sólo por su apellido, sino, por su gran parecido físico con su padre. Pero siendo él como era, aquellos insultos no hacían ni mella en él, después de todo, era su primer día en Hogwarts, y lo iba a disfrutar.

A la hora del desayuno Scorpius recibió la respuesta que había estado esperando recibir la noche anterior. Un Vociferador fue depositado por su lechuza, Afrodita, en su regazo.

Scorpius respiro muy hondo mientras veía las muecas de burla de sus compañeros Gryffindors. Abrió el sobre y dejo que la amplificada voz de su padre lo reprimiera por su muy inesperado (e indeseado) ingreso a la casa mientras todos a su alrededor no paraban de burlarse a sus expensas.

No paraba de decir de cómo iría a la escuela a discutir con la subdirectora McGonagall y con el consejo acerca de aquel "atroz" suceso, aquel "espantoso" error que manchaba la historia de su familia y a su hijo… A Scorpius esto no pudo importarle menos.

Cuando la carta hubo culminado su sarta de incoherencias y se hubo quemado por si sola, Scorpius se levantó observando con calma su horario, muy para la sorpresa de sus compañeros que se le quedaron viendo extrañados. Su primera clase era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y eso era algo que no debía perderse.

Al otro lado del Gran Salón, otro joven también había recibido una carta, que a pesar de que ser ni drástica ni recriminatoria como lo había sido la de Scorpius, había logrado afligir al pequeño Albus,

_Querido Albus,_

_No esperaba tu decisión de entrar a la casa de Slytherin, pero… ¡Felicitaciones hijo! Eres el primer Potter (y Weasley por igual) en entrar en ella. Supongo que aquella casa se a ganado a un magnifico estudiante. Sabes que tu madre y yo te estaremos apoyando Al, por favor mantente fuera de problemas y diviértete en tu primer día; y no le hagas caso a nada de lo que diga tu hermano o los demás, mantente orgulloso y con la frente en alto. Nosotros por nuestra parte, estamos muy orgullosos de ti,_

_Te quiere, _

_Tu padre._

_PD: Enséñale a todos que no importa la casa en la que estés eres una excelente persona y un extraordinario alumno Al._

Aquella carta había puesto al niño a pensar estaba bien dejar que aquel Sombrero hiciese lo que desease con su destino. Anoche no había tenido realmente muchos problemas, tras la ceremonia y durante la cena los Slytherins lo habían tratado con mucha amabilidad y respeto, pero ahora sopesaba de nuevo que podrían estar pensando sus familiares de aquella situación.

Al levantarse revisó su horario y se dio cuenta que sabría que consideraban sus familiares mas pronto de que lo que consideraba apropiado, pues, su siguiente clase era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en conjunto con Gryffindor. Al se dio el lujo de tragar un poco de saliva. No estaba seguro de querer entrar a la clase.

…

Al entrar en el aula, lo primero que hizo Al fue buscar un asiento cercano al frente, así podría escuchar con mayor facilidad. Justo cuando se estaba sentando sonó el timbre y Al se apresuro a ordenar su material sobre la mesa, pero en medio del apuro su cuaderno de notas cayó al suelo. Se inclino con rapidez para levantarlo, pero alguien más ya lo había hecho.

-Gracias- Fue lo único que murmuro Al cuando Scorpius Malfoy le entregó su cuaderno de vuelta.

-No hay por que- Respondió Scorpius alegremente-¿Podríamos sentarnos contigo?

Al asintió, y noto para su sorpresa que la persona que acompañaba a Scorpius era su prima y mejor amiga Rose. Estaba encantado de verla, y ella parecía igual de feliz, si no fuera por que observaba a Scorpius con recelo. Algo no muy impropio en ella a decir verdad, pues ella y su madre siempre observaban así a los Malfoy.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron a los lados de Al. Rose lo saludo con entusiasmo y le comentó que lo había extrañado ayer en la noche, y que James no tenía exactamente un buen humor, pero todos le habian mandado saludos y su apoyo, diciéndole que se calmara, que el hecho de que estuviera en Slytherin no significaba que fuera otro, sólo significaba que estaba un poco distante de ellos y eso era todo. Esto ayudo a relajar al niño ya que aún se encontraba nervioso.

Al iniciar la clase el profesor Endou (el último profesor de aquella asignatura) les dio la teoría básica de las Artes Oscuras y la defensa de las mismas. Por ultimo les pidió que se colocaran en los grupos de dos que indicaría para realizar un taller del tema.

Rose quedo con un tal Robert Rickman, mientras que Albus y Scorpius quedaron juntos. Esto último produjo un gran revuelo en la clase, pero se vio calmado de inmediato bajo las indicaciones del profesor. En medio de esto Al dio varias miradas suplicantes a Rose en busca de ayuda pero ella se limito a contestar con un "Tranquilo, no muerde; realmente no es una mala persona" pero esto no alcanzó a tranquilizarlo por completo.

-Perdón, no te dije mi nombre antes- Expreso su compañero- Soy Scorpius Malfoy.

Al le dio la mano mientras vacilantemente se presentaba, al escuchar el apellido Potter, Scorpius pareció emocionarse.

-¿En serio eres el hijo de Harry Potter?- Al asintió nerviosamente- ¡Vaya! Genial, tu padre es realmente fenomenal, he leído todo sobre él, es mi héroe, aunque papá dice que sólo es un mago común y corriente, pero yo no lo creo, el me parece realmente fantástico.

Al estaba extrañado ¿Un Malfoy alabando a un Potter?

-¿Hablas en serio?

-¡Por supuesto!- Respondió Scorpius felizmente- Tu padre es una persona fantástica, me encantaría trabajar como auror tal y como él, es extraordinario, además ¡Es el líder de todo el departamento! Es imposible no admirar al Sr. Potter.

Al aun no podía creer a sus oídos.

-Incluso compre esa biografía Muggle de él, a mi parecer es la mejor de todas. Aunque mi padre no aprobó que la comprara claro esta- Seguía diciendo el niño con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Biografía Muggle?- Pregunto Albus sorprendido. El había pasado sus primeros años siendo un estudiante Muggle y no sabia nada de aquello.

-¡Sí!- Afirmó Scorpius- Tengo todos los libros ¿quieres que te los preste? Si quieres en el receso puedo dártelos.

-¿En serio?- Dijo Albus mientras Scorpius asentía- ¡Gracias!

-No hay por que Albus- Replico- Pero deberíamos terminar esto antes de clase ¿no crees?

Albus observo su pergamino y se percato de que se encontraba vació, inmediatamente ambos comenzaron a trabajar, y a pesar de no terminar tan rápido como Rose, Albus y Scorpius fueron los segundos en esa clase. Clase en la cual, acababa de dar inicio la amistad entre ellos.

* * *

_Este es mi primer fic en toda mi vida, asi que espero que les agrade su introduccion, pronto colocare más, por favor dejenme reviews para saber en que puedo mejorar y que les agrada de la historia. Si ven errores, por favor avisenme para que pueda corregirlos y mejorar su experiencia al leer este fic. Muchas gracias a quienes lo estén leyendo._


	2. Invitaciones

_Por ahora tratare de poner un capítulo por día así que no se preocupen por updates, me encargaré de ello rápidamente. Por favor, a todo el que lea el fic deje su review para que pueda conocer sus opiniones, muchas gracias_

* * *

**I**

**Invitaciones**

En aquel preciso momento Albus Potter no se encontraba del mejor humor, más bien estaba más que un poco ofendido ante la perspectiva de tener que leer ese apestoso libro para su clase de "Historia Contemporánea de la Magia".

Si él era el hijo de Harry Potter, y su padre había sido el director de la "Batalla Campal de Hogwarts", entonces ¿Por qué demonios tenia que estar leyendo aquella redacción de Rita Skeeter (ni más ni menos) acerca de la misma?

Albus se permitió un suspiro de irritación mientras paseaba por los pasillos. Ahora se encontraba anhelando las clases con Binns, al menos el no lo hacia leer aquel escrito tan patético, pero Binns era el encargado de la ahora estipulada "Historia Antigua de la Magia" y el profesor Ethiel era el encargado de la contemporánea. Sobraba decir que Ethiel no daba lecciones tan soporíferas como las de su antiguo profesor, más, su acérrima devoción a Rita Skeeter le causaba asco en muchas ocasiones.

¿Quién podría olvidar aquel suceso en el cual tuvo que leer "Severus Snape: ¿Sinvergüenza o Santo?" de la autoría de aquella víbora? Era insufrible tener que ver como Skeeter adoraba mancillar los nombres de magos perfectamente decentes con sus palabrerías. Una vez que Albus terminara esto para su carrera de historiador mágico se encargaría de corregir los nombres de todas esas personas, y personalmente se encargaría de poner a Skeeter en su lugar escribiendo la biografía de la misma.

Al mundo le encantaría saber de cómo fue vencida por una niña de apenas catorce años, pensaba él con una extraña sonrisa cruzando sus labios. A veces ser el sobrino de Hermione Granger tenia sus beneficios, claro estaba, esos beneficios solo se presentaban cuando los profesores no lo presionaban para ser el mejor de la clases como ya lo era Rose. Pero Al se conformaba con el segundo más listo del curso y prefecto de Slytherin. Después de todo, algo tenía que ser, siendo su hermano un Genio del Quidditch y el muchacho más popular de Gryffindor, y Rose la joven más guapa de la escuela. Con algo se tenía que conformar él.

-¡Al!- Escuchó detrás de él- ¡Al espérame!

Albus no pudo evitar avanzar con un poco más de rapidez, le encantaba molestar a su mejor amigo haciéndolo correr por todo el castillo. Al no lo parecía, pero era un corredor muy rápido tal y como lo había sido su padre en sus tiempos.

Se escondió detrás de la estatua de la bruja jorobada del tercer piso soltando una leve risotada. Si no lo veía allí se iría directamente a la biblioteca, y conociéndolo, se tardaría un rato en descifrar su escondite.

Al se encontraba observando por encima de su hombro desde el costado derecho de la estatua pensando en como lo vería pasar en cualquier minuto, pero no veía nada. De repente alguien tomo el libro que tenía en sus manos dejándolo un poco aturdido.

-Veo que tu profesor aún no supera su amor por Rita- Se burló la voz detrás de él.

-Scorpius devuélveme ese libro ahora- Protestó Albus.

El muchacho frente a él era alto y de facciones finas, en aquel momento hacia gala de una brillante sonrisa burlona. Scorpius Malfoy había crecido con el mismo cabello rubio platino de de su padre y su considerable estatura, además de ello contaba con un igual o superior talento al de su padre en la creación de pociones; había sido el único en superar su TIMO de la asignatura con Extraordinario. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que eran idénticos si no lo conociera como Al lo conocía, pues la realidad era otra muy distinta.

Scorpius, había resultado ser el primer Malfoy en entrar a Gryffindor, por lo que su caso y el de Al era conocido popularmente en la escuela como el de "los invertidos", sin contar que su personalidad amistosa y su talento en la materia de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras lo ponían en una posición muy diferente a la de su padre. Por otro lado, Scorpius no juzgaba ni catalogaba a los niños nacidos de familia muggle como "sangre sucia" tal y como su padre lo hacia, para él, la limpieza de sangre era un tema bastante tonto y prescindible, pues decía que de una u otra forma todos eran humanos, y eso era lo que importaba; y esta ideología la presentaba muy bien en su sueño de volverse un auror.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu clase?- Preguntó Scorpius devolviéndole el libro a su mejor amigo.

-Pues, omitiendo el libro- Indicó mientras lo guardaba-, Ethiel sigue siendo un profesor decente, solo desearía que no se apegara tanto a Skeeter.

-Es inevitable- Respondió Scorpius- Todo lo que escribe se vende como pan caliente. Además, no hay muchos que escriban de la historia contemporánea si no tiene el nombre de tu padre en ella.

Albus soltó un resoplido de irritación mientras salía de su escondite.

-Hay más de trescientos libros de la batalla campal- Argumentó-. Lo sé, los he visto en la biblioteca más de un millón de veces ¿Por qué no elegir uno de esos en vez de esta basura?

Scorpius se encogió de hombros mientras avanzaban por el pasillo, realmente ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-¿Y cómo te fue a ti en tu clase?- Preguntó Al en tono casual.

-D.C.A.O.-Recitó su amigo con aburrimiento- Bien, cómo si no supieras la respuesta eso.

Al se permitió reír un poco, su amigo era un estudiante estrella en Pociones y Defensa, nunca había bajado su calificación de "Supera las Expectativas", y aquella solo aparecía cuando salía mal, y considerando que Scorpius pertenecía al equipo de Gryffindor como Buscador lo hacía tratar de mantener sus calificaciones siempre entre las más altas con tal de que no lo suspendiesen del equipo.

-Al ¿Ya no tienes entrenamientos de Quidditch?- Soltó Scorpius.

Al se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Últimamente se le había dificultado al equipo de Slytherin fechar sus entrenamientos, por lo que no entrenaban últimamente. De igual forma, Albus no veía mucha diferencia entre entrenar o no. Siempre perdían contra el equipo de Gryffindor, no importase cuantos tantos marcasen él y sus compañeros, siempre perdían en las finales con Gryffindor. Cosa que su hermano no le dejaba olvidar contando las proezas de Al como Cazador y también las de él como guardameta, claro estaba, sin escatimar detalles en los tiros de Albus que lograba parar, muy para la desilusión y molestia de éste.

-¡Albus!-Gritó una voz familiar a lo lejos.

Rose Weasley no tardó en reunirse con ellos. Rose había crecido teniendo el cerebro de su madre y su personalidad, siendo la estudiante modelo de su generación y la mejor prefecta de Gryffindor; pero contaba con vestigios de su padre teniendo una personalidad muy sobreprotectora en cuanto a sus familiares y una ligera tendencia a entrometerse en las relaciones, aunque, no tan exageradamente como su padre. Rose tenia la gran melena de su madre y su ojos, la única diferencia entre ellas era el color de su cabello, el cual era un tanto más rojizo.

-Veo que te encuentras con nuestro signo zodiacal favorito- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Rose…-Pronuncio Scorpius un poco molesto, no le agradaba que ella siempre usara su nombre como un chiste. Aunque aquellos chistes fueran totalmente patéticos.

-Hola Rose- Saludo Al muy animado, ahora ya estaban los tres juntos- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Tenía que exigirle a Ethiel que dejara de usar esos libros de Skeeter- Dictaminó ella- Son totalmente asquerosos, no se como pudo pedírnoslos. Es una suerte que estén en biblioteca y no tuviésemos que comprarlos, pero sería mucho mejor jamás tener que usarlos.

Albus se regocijó ante la iniciativa de su prima. Al parecer no era el único que consideraba a Skeeter como un fiasco no solo como reportera sino como escritora en general.

-Y bien "Aguijoncito" ¿como te fue en tu clase?- Dijo Rose ahora dirigiéndose a Scorpius.

-Me fue bien hasta que salí para encontrarme contigo- Siseo en respuesta.

-Como me hieres- Replicó ella con tono divertido.

Después del primer día de clase, Scorpius y Albus poco a poco trabaron más y más amistad, mientras que la, en un principio, molesta Rose no paraba de poner barreras entre ambos pues no quería que Scorpius (un Malfoy) trabara amistad con su primo y mejor amigo. Pero en medio de sus intentos termino tomándole cariño ella también al muchacho (cosa que jamás se dignaría a admitir) y dadas las circunstancias los tres se habían vuelto amigos cercanos.

-Y bien ¿Dónde pasaremos el descanso hoy?- Cuestionó la chica-. Es viernes y ya terminamos las clases de hoy así que decidan.

-Vayamos afuera, al lado del lago como siempre- Dijo Scorpius.

-Es otoño, debe de hacer frío- Se quejó Rose.

-Por lo mismo-Respondió Scorpius viendo a Al de reojo. A él le encantaba el otoño y los días fríos, por lo que estar afuera era para él la gloría en ese momento.

Notando la mirada de Scorpius y la ligera sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de Al, finalmente los acompaño afuera, donde se acomodaron debajo de un árbol cercano al lago y comenzaron a hablar. Al por su parte se dispuso a sacar un libro y leer mientras que escuchaba a sus amigos.

El día era precioso, Al adoraba los colores calidos, no podía esperar a que atardeciera, en verdad aquel día reflejaba perfectamente la clase de días que más eran de su agrado. Un perfecto clima frío más no helado mientras las hojas del árbol en el que estaban caían suavemente a su alrededor, el sol brillando tranquilamente con varias nubes en el cielo, mientras que leía tranquilamente al lado de sus mejores amigos la brisa rozaba su rostro suavemente. No podía estar mejor.

-Al ¿estas despierto?- Preguntó Scorpius.

Abrió los ojos como quien no quiere la cosa y se encontró con un par de brillantes ojos ambarinos detrás de unas gafas devolviéndole la mirada.

-Si Scorpius- Bostezó- Solo que es un día demasiado agradable como para no descansar después de tantos deberes.

Scorpius no ponía en duda aquello. Siendo su año de EXTASIS no descansaban mucho, siempre que salían de clase lo hacían con miles de tareas, extrañamente hoy no les habían encargado. Según Rose había mencionado en medio de su platica, parecía que algunos profesores se habían cansado de corregir sus largos ensayos, o eso había dicho Ethiel.

Albus se incorporó con aire desinteresado. Y volteo a ver a Scorpius. En medio de su despertar se había sorprendido mucho por los ojos de su amigo estando tan cercanos. Aquel era otro rasgo que lo hacía distinto a su padre. La vez que Albus había conocido a Draco Malfoy (quizás una de los peores días de su vida) se había encontrado con aquella mirada fría y desagradable, enardeciendo aquella sensación con el color gris de aquellos orbes. En cambio su hijo tenía una mirada calida y vivaz siempre protegida por sus anteojos, los cuales tenía que usar gracias que heredó la mala vista de su abuelo (quien por no usarlos antes ahora tenia mayores problemas de visión). Los ojos de Scorpius brillaban gracilmente detrás de sus gafas con su color ambarino, lo cual molestaba un poco a Al. El color preferido de Al era el amarillo, e irónicamente su color menos preferido era el verde, el color de sus ojos ¿Por qué no podían ser sus ojos como los de Scorpius?

-A mi también me agradan tus ojos Al- Expresó Scorpius riéndose, que había notado la mirada de su amigo y hacía donde se dirigía.

-Sólo cállate Scorpius- Respondió él con un dejó de diversión- ¿Por qué no puedo tener tus ojos?

Los tres jóvenes presentes se rieron mientras Rose contestaba la pregunta.

-Es un pequeño factor llamado "genética" Al.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas- Le soltó éste mientras se reía.

-No se por que no te gustan tus ojos Al, son geniales, muchos quisiéramos tenerlos- Expresó Scorpius.

-Pero yo no- Admitió-. Me diferencian de mis hermanos tal y como lo hace la casa de Slytherin, sin contar que ver tanto verde en esa sala común también ayuda a que odies el color- Argumentó él mientras se revolvía un poco incómodo-. Además, estos ojos sólo me sirven para llamar la atención y para que todo el mundo me vea como el "gran heredero de Harry Potter". Cuando era pequeño no sabía de la fama de mi padre pero ahora pareciera que todos me la quieren dar la carga por ser el más parecido físicamente a mi padre de mis hermanos.

Se produjo un silencio un tanto incomodo. Albus nunca les había dicho por que no le gustaban sus ojos, y ahora lo comprendían parcialmente, después de todo, nadie quería que le pusieran una carga como esa sobre los hombros.

-De igual forma esa carga cae sobre James y Rose también Al, no tienes por que dejarla toda sobre ti solo- Decía Rose-. Además no te pareces tanto a tu padre, tu cabello no es negro como el de él, solo un poco oscuro y rojizo al sol, y tienes un poco más de musculatura que él cuando era de tu edad.

-Eso era por que vivía con sus tíos que lo maltrataban- Rezongó Al-. Y eso nos lo dijo el mismo.

-Al…- Interrumpió Scorpius- No somos nuestros padres…

Albus entendió inmediatamente por que lo decía en plural. Él y Scorpius se habían vuelto aún más cercanos debido a que los dos se comprendían en algo en que los demás no podían comprenderlos. Ambos venían de familias famosas, una alabada y la otra difamada, y por ser los niños más parecidos a sus padres muchas expectativas habían caído sobre ellos; sin contar que se les consideraba como la rivalidad Malfoy-Potter del futuro. El hecho de que las cartas del destino hubieran colocado a Scorpius en Gryffindor y a Albus en Slytherin por su decisión, habían causado un gran revuelo en el mundo mágico. Si ambos niños no se hubieran podido entender, no se sabia como pudieron haber terminado ante la presión de sus nombres. Presión que en el caso de Albus, Harry había deseado anular en los primeros años viviendo en el mundo muggle.

Tras el comentario pasaron unos segundos de silencio en los que Albus se apenó un poco. No debía de haberse comportado como un niñato y lo sabía, pero ahora no podía corregir ese error.

-¿Que van a hacer estas vacaciones de navidad?- Preguntó Rose tratando de romper el hielo, cosa que ambos de sus amigos le agradecieron.

-Yo estaré contigo en la boda de Teddy y Victoire- Respondió rápidamente Al- Creo que se habían tardado después tanto tiempo saliendo juntos.

-Lo mismo dice James acerca de este asunto- Se mofó su prima- ¿Y tu que harás Scorpius?

-Me quedare aquí- Dijo con una sonrisa-. Mis padres tienen otras reuniones, ya saben, tratando de "salvar" el apellido. Pero dudo que ni mil reuniones hagan eso, si no se ha podido hacer en veinticuatro años, dudo que se pueda ahora.

Scorpius parecía tomárselo con simpleza, estaba acostumbrado a las reuniones de sus padres y a estar sólo en casa o en Hogwarts. Realmente el quedarse no le importaba mucho pues le agradaba más el castillo que su propio hogar. Pero ante la revelación de los planes de Scorpius, Albus no pudo evitar tener un nudo en la garganta.

-Quita tu nombre de la lista- Dijo.

-¿Disculpa? – Scorpius estaba sorprendido.

-Iras a la boda con nosotros y te quedaras en mi casa el resto de las vacaciones como el verano pasado cuando tus padres estaban en Norteamérica- Soltó rápidamente Al-. Les escribiré esta noche para avisarle. Le caes bien a ambos de mis primos, así que no estarán en desacuerdo con que vayas a su boda.

Rose y Scorpius se quedaron petrificados ante la extraña noción de Al.

-¿Hablas en serio?-Preguntaron al unísono.

-¡Por supuesto que es en serio!- Afirmo él.

-Además, en dos semanas es tu cumpleaños, así que éste es uno de mis regalos para ti.

Scorpius no pudo evitar reírse un poco. Era inusual ver a Al siendo tan espontáneo cuando era alguien que se preocupaba con facilidad y un adicto al orden.

-Bien entonces iré.

-¡Perfecto!- Voceó Al viendo la sonrisa de su amigo y la sorpresa de su prima- Y por favor acomoda tu corbata por el amor de Dios, eres prefecto de Gryffindor, al menos demuéstralo.

Ahora se rieron los tres mientras Scorpius se acomodaba la corbata y pensaba. Pasar el verano con Al, aquello no podía salir mejor.

* * *

_Bueno, este fue el capítulo 1, espero que sea de su agrado, como apenas esta iniciando la historia aun no pasan cosas interesantes, así que por favor denme tiempo para desarrollarla, jaja. Gracias a aquellos que estén leyendo este fic de un amateur. Por favor dejen reviews._


	3. El filo de las palabras

_Perdonen la demora y el incumplir con mi promesa de hacer las actualizaciones diarias pero ciertas cosas se presentaron y por ahora me encuentro totalmente atado de manos, así que no podre hacer actualizaciones diarias hasta el la próxima semana (T.T). El problema es que hay un pequeño acontecimiento familiar y estamos todos un poco alterados de este lado así que es posible que no coloque otro capitulo hasta el viernes (posiblemente dos si tengo suerte). Ahora, en cuanto a los reviews, muchas gracias por ellos, ahora respondo a dudas:  
_

_**Leslie Rebeka Black Snape, **sólo te pudo decir que es un poco de ambos, así que creo que sera de tu agrado, disculpa si soy muy críptico pero no te quiero arruinar las cosas.Muchisimas gracias por el cumplido por cierto, y en serio juro que es mi primer fic, estoy extremadamente contento que sea de tu agrado hasta el momento, espero que lo siga siendo mientras avanza._

* * *

**II**

**El filo de las palabras**

Debía de haber una razón, en serio debía de haberla, tenía que existir alguna razón lógica que pudiera presentarle la razón por la cual se encontraba ahora mismo sentado escribiendo aquellas tres cartas.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Albus no era del tipo de inmiscuirse en los asuntos de otros, y menos era de aquellos que se permitían ser llevados por impulsos sin tener una razón bien sustentada de por medio; así que aún no entendía como se las había arreglado para invitar a Scorpius a la boda de Victoire de esa forma.

En aquel momento se encontraba dando vueltas en la sala común, ahora vacía, tratando de descifrar razones que de ninguna manera iba a poder encontrar, simplemente por que era muy conciente de que no las había; el hecho de haber oído de Scorpius la forma en que pasaría las navidades solo, probó ser lo suficiente para que Albus actuara de una forma espontánea muy atípica a su persona; punto que ahora lo estaba volviendo un manojo de nervios y dudas, pero que no salían a flote gracias a las pregunta que rondaban su cabeza ahora.

¿Cómo explicaría a sus padres y a Victoire que había invitado a Scorpius a la boda sin siquiera consultarles si era algo posible de realizarse? Y todavía peor ¿qué le diría al Sr. Malfoy?

Un horrible escalofrío corrió por su espalda con tan sólo pensarlo. Draco Malfoy no había dejado de ser una persona difícil de tratar a pesar de que su enemistad con su padre había llegado a su fin, más bien (o así creía Albus), en medio de sus esfuerzos fallidos por recuperar el esplendor del apellido Malfoy, el hombre se había vuelto mucho más temperamental de lo que se podía esperar, y estaba más que gustoso en que alguien le proporcionara una válvula de salida para aquel estrés y odio que lo consumían. Cosa que bien le había probado a Albus en su primer encuentro.

Se permitió un suspiro tras recordar aquella situación. Hasta la fecha no lograba descifrar cual había sido su error. En su primera visita a la mansión Malfoy, Albus había logrado sin mucho esfuerzo (para su gran pesar) exaltar al padre de su amigo, lo cual había terminado en un prohibición plena en cuanto a que se le permitiera el pasó a esa casa otra vez. El Sr. Malfoy les había permitido conservar su amistad impune más Albus había quedado sin permiso a dar siquiera un paso cerca de la casa ¿Qué costaría que no le permitiera a Scorpius venir o que se desquitara con su desenfadada invitación siendo tan poco previsible?

Finalmente Albus se sentó tratando de despejar su mente y comenzó a escribir la carta para su prima, quien, debería estar enterada más que nadie que había invitado a alguien a su boda.

Cuando hubo culminado la carta Al pensó muy lógica y fervientemente en que era muy seguro que su prima no entrara en quejas o expresara nada más que un radiante sí, pues Victoire adoraba a Scorpius por haber sido tan amable con él y por su mente despierta. En cuanto a Teddy, sólo había convivido con Scorpius un tiempo pero parecía haberle caído bien, por lo que Albus también trato de llenarse de pensamientos positivos y evitar pensar en el hecho de que podría presentarse el escenario en el cual ambos le enviasen un Vociferador.

Tras terminar la primera carta, pasó directamente a la de sus padres. Aquella no sería muy difícil de redactar, después de todo, sus padres tenían agrado de Scorpius y ya le habían permitido quedarse en la casa el verano pasado cuando él se había quedado solo también, así que no veía realmente que ellos pudieran enojarse. Al menos así lo quería pensar, y estaba casi seguro de que estaba en lo correcto.

Guardo ambas cartas para llevarlas a la lechucería a primera hora de la mañana, mientras volteaba a ver con aprehensión el último trozo de pergamino yaciendo solitario en la mesa. Un nudo se formó inmediatamente en su garganta.

Albus no tenía idea de que podría decir el Sr. Malfoy, y realmente, tenía demasiado pánico a la reacción que podría tener a la carta como para desear descubrirlo. Estaba seguro que no importaba el favoritismo presentado a la casa Slytherin del que Scorpius siempre hablaba; si se trataba de él seguramente el padre de su amigo trataría la carta con el mismo decoro con el que trataría la de un Gryffindor, es decir, daría a parar de forma inmediata a la chimenea.

Realmente no le agradaba estar pensando en que clase de cosas a aquellas horas. Finalmente se decidió a dormir, pero a pesar de ello al llegar a la cama el pergamino en blanco lo siguió en sueños, transformándose en un vociferador bastante potente lleno con todo el odio de Draco Malfoy desbordándose ante él.

…

-¿Estas seguro de que estas bien?- Preguntó Jonas.

-Sí, sí, perfectamente- Mintió Al.

Jonas aún lo miraba de reojo cuando se dispuso a comer su avena, y realmente no estaba sorprendido de la actitud del muchacho para con él.

Toda la noche sueños del Sr. Malfoy gritándole y lanzándole maldiciones como si el mañana no existiera lo habían estado siguiendo, y como resultado su descanso había resultado ser bastante irregular. Albus no podía dejar de agradecer que aquel día no hubiera clases, si hubiese sido así, estaba seguro que no habría podido pasar más que una media hora de las mismas despierto debido al estado de somnoliento en el que se encontraba.

Antes de ir a desayunar Albus había logrado entregar las cartas a una lechuza, pues la suya, _Hedwig_ (un bonito nombre que le había recomendado su padre cuando se la compro) había salido a cazar. Al enviar las cartas de nuevo fue presa de la ansiedad ¿Ahora que haría con la carta del Sr. Malfoy? No sabía como escribir en un simple pergamino un permiso para que un amigo se quedara con él podía ser tan terrible y atemorizante.

Al trataba de comer sin pensar en ello, pero al parecer no podía enteramente ¿Qué tanto más iba torturarlo su subconsciente?

Cuando finalmente dejó de comer, Al se dispuso a ir a la cabaña de Hagrid, hacia ya un tiempo que no se había comunicado con él y suponía que estaría contento de verlo. Además de ello, Hagrid siempre lo había ayudado a relajarse, claro estaba, mientras no tratara de hacerlo comer ninguna de sus invenciones culinarias, y realmente necesitaba relajarse ahora.

Avanzo con lentitud por el vestíbulo sin prestar atención a sus alrededores, y si lo hubiera hecho se habría percatado de que Rose y Scorpius lo seguían; éste último salto sobre él haciendo que estuviera a punto de caerse al suelo. Rose no pudo contener las risas.

-¡Scorpius!- Exclamó irritado el muchacho- ¡No es como si fueras una bestia acechando! ¡No saltes sobre mí de esa manera!

Scorpius asintió mientras se reía. No podía evitarlo, realmente le gustaba sorprender a Al ya que sus expresiones siempre eran algo divertido de presenciar ¿a quien no le agradaría verlo con esa cara entre el espanto y la diversión? Realmente Scorpius dudaba que alguien pudiera decirle que no le agradaría.

-¿Adonde vas?- Cuestionó Rose finalmente llamando su atención.

-Me dirijo a la cabaña de Hagrid, hace un tiempo que no vamos a visitarlo y pensé que sería una buena idea hacerlo- Expresó Al con aburrimiento.

-No suena como si realmente quisieras ir- Afirmó Scorpius- ¿Sucede algo?

Al se tomó unos momentos y reconsideró. Realmente no tenía muchas ganas de ir a ver a Hagrid, y si hablaba con Scorpius lo más seguro es que le diese una idea de cómo dirigirse a su padre.

-¿Por qué no vamos al lago como siempre?

Ambos de sus amigos se encogieron de hombros y lo siguieron mientras avanzaba con dirección a la entrada. Al abrir la puerta una suave ola de frío les pasó por un lado. Albus la disfruto, mientras que Rose y Scorpius temblaron ante el repentino cambio de temperatura. Definitivamente el otoño se estaba haciendo cada día más frío.

Se sentaron bajó la sombra del mismo árbol de siempre. Ahora más deshojado que el día anterior, para muchos, aquella imagen hubiera sido deprimente, para Albus, era una imagen muy romántica. Erguido en todo su esplendor y haciendo gala hermosas tonalidades en donde antes se había encontrado su verdor, mostrando la tibieza propia de cualquier se vivo y el desfallecer en si mismo estando tan vació: la armonía entre la vida y muerte, estar en sus brazos y al mismo tiempo tan lejos de ellos. Para Al aquella imagen era muy hermosa. Era una pena que no pudiera disfrutarla mucho teniendo a Scorpius y a Rose encima de él pensando que era muy divertido usarlo de sofá.

Cuando finalmente su amigo y su prima se calmaron, el silencio se hizo de inmediato. Días tranquilos como el de anterior y el actual no eran muy comunes en su vida estudiantil, y aprovecharlos era todo un deber para ellos. Pero Al tenía cosas más importantes que tan sólo descansar y relajarse.

-Scorpius…- Se aventuró a decir-. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo dirigirme a tu padre para que me de permiso de que vengas a la boda ¿no tendrás alguna idea?

-¿Bromeas?- Soltó su amigo- No tienes por que preocuparte por eso, sólo escribe que me quedare en tu casa contigo estas vacaciones. No dirán nada al respecto.

Definitivamente aquel no fue el consejo que esperaba.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso como si tal cosa?!- Espetó Al-. Cualquier padre estaría preocupado por sus hijos estando lejos de ellos en vacaciones, aun si tienen compromisos que los alejen de ellos querrán saber que su hijo estará bien y seguro. Los planes sin premeditación sólo serían preocupantes para ellos.

Scorpius se permitió un suspiro de incredulidad acompañado de una mirada cansada. Al no pudo entender el gesto, pero aquello realmente no importaba, lo haría tarde o temprano.

-Dame el pergamino Al- Su voz sonaba seca.

Al obedeció y Scorpius sacó una pluma de su bolsillo y comenzó a escribir. Terminó rápidamente y finalmente lo enrolló.

-Rose ¿tendrás un moño?- Preguntó.

La joven extrajo una gruesa cinta de color verde pálido del bolsillo y se la entregó, inmediatamente Scorpius la usó para hacer un fuerte nudo alrededor del pergamino y se lo entregó a Al.

-Llévalo a la lechucería y envíaselo a mi padre- Dijo-. Ven a la torre de Gryffindor esta noche, la respuesta llegara a ella. Si estas allí creo que también llegaran las otras respuestas y sabremos si puedo ir o no.

Al no comprendía mucho, pero tras la mucha insistencia de su amigo se dirigió a la lechucería sin decir nada ¿Qué sería lo que había escrito su amigo? No tenía el valor suficiente como para revisar la carta el mismo así que simplemente dejo que la curiosidad siguiera en su cabeza sin descanso. Ya se pasaría en la noche cuando llegasen las respuestas, pensó.

Llegó a la lechucería bastante rápido, y para su regocijo, _Hedwig_ se encontraba ahí. La lechuza blanca bajo con delicadeza y se posó en su antebrazo con un grácil aleteo. Hedwig era blanca y con ciertas manchas pardas en ella, aunque muy pequeñas como para notarse de lejos; por otro lado, sus ojos eran de un brillante azul celeste que le encantaban a Albus. La lechuza alzó la pata diligentemente esperando que su amo le asignara la entrega, y cuando Al le hubo explicado la dirección y atado la carta a la pata, el ave salió volando por una de las variadas ventanas de aquel lugar sin detenerse mucho tiempo.

…

-¡Contraseña!- Exigió la Dama Gorda.

-"Dumbledore"- Dijo Al, y de inmediato el agujero detrás del retrato apareció frente a él inmediatamente. Era agradable que toda su familia estuviera en Gryffindor, así podía pasar entre Salas Comunes con mucha calma ya que conocía ambas contraseñas de cada Sala Común, muy para la sorpresa de la Dama Gorda cada vez que se presentaba frente a ella.

Al entrar, se percato de los murmullos que lo rodeaban, después de todo, era un Slytherin ¿Qué hacia el en aquel sitio? Realmente no era de la incumbencia de ellos, se dirigió con paso firme a las butacas frente a la chimenea, donde estaban cómodamente sentados Rose y Scorpius esperándolo.

-Supongo que no han llegado ¿verdad?- Preguntó Albus con cierto dejó de amargura.

-Solamente la de Victoire- Respondió su prima entregándole un pergamino. Albus lo leyó enseguida.

Según parecía, Victoire estaba más que feliz de recibir a Scorpius, y estaba contenta de que Al hubiera decidido llevarlo a la celebración. Victoire decía que Teddy había estado de acuerdo, que cualquier amigo de sus familiares era también amigo suyo así que no tenía de que preocuparse. Esto ultimo dejó que una pequeña sonrisa se escapara entre los labios de Al. A pesar de que Teddy había sido criado por su abuela Andrómeda y no estaban relacionados por sangre, seguía diciendo que ellos eran sus hermanos menores y que eran su familia, aquello le alegraba.

-Pues parece que Victoire no tiene problemas- Corroboró finalmente Al.

-Eso parece- Indico Scorpius, pero su tono era neutro y su expresión pensativa.

Al aún se preguntaba que se encontraba escrito en el pergamino que había enviado en la tarde, pero no se atrevía a darle conocimiento de ello a Scorpius; sino les había mencionado nada, seguramente era personal, y si quería decirles, entonces lo haría tarde o temprano.

Pasaron los minutos y con el tiempo comenzó a vaciarse la sala común. Para la media hora llego la siguiente carta. Ésta, era la del padre de Al.

Realmente la carta no sorprendió mucho, dijo todo lo esperado con mucha calma expresando que esperaban ansiosamente la visita de Scorpius, a lo cual el muchacho sonrió cuando lo leyó.

-¿Qué sucede?- Se animaron a decir Rose y Al.

-Nada- Respondió Scorpius entre risas- Es solo que nadie ha esperado nunca ansiosamente mi llegada.

Por alguna razón, aquellas palabras las interpretó como algo que iba más allá de un simple chiste, pero rápidamente se dijo que solo eran imaginaciones suyas y que Scorpius no había dicho nada fuera de lo normal, pero Rose parecía preocupada.

-¿A que te refieres?- Le cuestionó, pero la respuesta nunca llego.

Una lechuza blanca entro directamente por la ventana y se posó en el hombro de Al, éste desató la carta y se la entrego a Scorpius con recelo. Luego de esto la lechuza le dio unos cuantos piquetes afectuosos y se retiró.

-¿Qué dice?

Scorpius portaba una sonrisa de suficiencia, pero Al notó algo extraño en esa sonrisa, algo que lo preocupaba y le daba miedo. Parecía como si aquella sonrisa fuera una simple mascara, una que cubría lo que su amigo realmente sentía al leer la carta.

-Léela- Le dijo entregándole el pergamino.

Rose y Albus la leyeron al mismo tiempo.

_No importa lo que hagas, tan sólo regresa para el verano, te necesitamos presente en la próxima reunión. Y ven presentable, ya es suficiente con que piensen que nuestro hijo es un íntimo compañero de los sangre sucia y con la mala impresión que diste en la reunión pasada. Necesito que ayudes a recuperar el honor de nuestro nombre, no que lo manches más, eso es todo lo que tengo para decir._

No había firma ni indicador de a quien estaba dirigida, aquella carta (si así podía llamársele) estaba escrita flojamente como si hubiera sido algo de mínima importancia y hubiera sido escrito de mala gana. Rose y Al se quedaron perplejos un rato antes de hablar.

-¿No te ha escrito nada más?

Scorpius negó con pesadumbre.

-Pero…- Al no tenía palabras, no sabía que decir acerca de aquel escrito.

-No a todos les importa Al- Dijo Scorpius fríamente-. No a todo padre le importa.

Y finalmente entendió lo horrible de aquellas palabras en la carta y lo que la mirada de Scorpius escondía. No podía creer que palabras tan distantes y fría podían ser escritas ni más ni menos que de padre a hijo; no podía entender como el Sr. Malfoy se había atrevido a ser tan desinteresado de su propio hijo. Sólo le importaba su apellido y recuperar su honor, nada más. Y esas palabras frías como un glacial y filosas como navajas habían siempre sido parte de la vida de Scorpius, era algo terrible de lo que en aquellos seis años de amistad había sucedido bajo su propia nariz y el no había notado mientras Scorpius lo sufría sólo.

-Quizás a él no le importe- Expresó- Pero mi sí, y mucho Scorpius. A mí si me importa que al menos estés seguro y contento ahora.

El muchacho se le quedo mirando unos segundos en sorpresa, no había esperado aquello.

-No quiero lastima, las cosas solamente son así Al- Murmuro todavía ensimismado.

-No es mi lastima lo que te doy, me importa por que somos amigos- Afirmó- Tal y como a Rose ¿no es así?

La joven asintió sonriéndole radiante a Scorpius y dándole un abrazo.

-No importa lo que piense tu padre, nosotros siempre estamos contigo Scorpius- Le dijo ella silenciosamente.

Scorpius los observo a ambos unos momentos y sonrió ampliamente. Parecía renovado.

-Gracias amigos.

-No hay por que- Le expresó Rose- Si no estamos aquí para ti seguramente te seguirías envenenando con tu propio aguijón toda la noche.

Y Rose volvía a molestarlo usando su nombre como un chiste practico. Albus no pudo evitar sonreír mientras los dos discutían, obviamente alejando el pensamiento de la carta de sus mentes y tratando de divertirse como siempre lo hacían, pero el aún no podía.

Scorpius había tenido una mirada muy dolorosa en el momento que leyó la carta, tal y como si aquel trato fuera muy común para él, el hecho de que su padre lo tratara como un simple objeto de uso diario para poder alcanzar de nuevo una buena impresión frente al ojo publico, hablándole con aquellas palabras duras y filosas cuales navajas, atacándolo por dentro sin que el pudiera mostrarle a nadie lo mucho que le dolía. Ahora que veía esto, Al se preguntaba si solo él y Rose harían lo suficiente para ser bálsamo capaz de curar aquellas heridas, o si por su culpa estas sólo crecerían. Nada más el tiempo podría contestar su pregunta.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que les haya agradado, este capitulo en particular a mi no me agrada mucho, pero tiene que ver con todo lo que sigue luego así que tenía que hacerlo. No estoy muy seguro si cambio la tonalidad de las cosas, pero espero que sea de su agrado al menos. Prometo que el próximo capitulo estará mucho mejor, gracias por leer._


	4. Una eterna sonrisa

_Disculpen la demora, pero he tenido muchos problemas últimamente y no había escrito pero aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo de la historia, espero que sea de su agrado, y haré lo posible por apurare con el próximo capitulo._

**_Leslie, Nympha y Wixi:_**_ Gracias por seguir leyendo y por la critica espero que mientras avanza la historia les pueda agradar._

* * *

**III**

**Una eterna sonrisa**

-Al ¿quieres acompañarme a estudiar hoy?

-Lo siento Scorpius, hoy no puedo te veré después- Se limitó a decir antes de echarse a correr por el pasillo.

¿Qué sucedía con Al? Desde hacia una semana parecía como si lo estuviese evadiendo ¿Habría hecho algo malo?

Scorpius andaba con dirección a la biblioteca con expresión taciturna sin prestar mucha atención al típico murmullo de las chicas cuando pasaba cerca de ellas. En sus primeros años aquello lo molestaba debido a que no le permitían estar con sus amigos y por que no le agradaba mucho llamar la atención, algo difícil con su nombre y habilidades, pero ahora que estaba solo (para su enorme desagrado) no tenía la más mínima importancia lo que decían, sino la situación en la que se encontraba.

Caminando vio a lo lejos a Rose y trato de acercarse a ella pero antes de que lo hiciera su amiga ya se había ido por las escaleras en una dirección desconocida. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había sido solamente Al quien lo había estado evadiendo en los últimos días, también Rose estaba tomando la misma actitud ante él, y la verdad no comprendía el porqué.

Ahora con la moral por el suelo, Scorpius dispuso su camino a la biblioteca con una expresión lánguida que no terminaba de expresar que tan mal se sentía.

Cuando finalmente llego a la biblioteca se dejo caer sin más en la silla más cercana y comenzó a sacar sus libros y anotaciones preparándose para estudiar. Realmente no contaba con el humor para la tarea, pero al menos, con suerte, le ayudaría a despejar sus cabeza de la incomoda situación en la que se encontraba con sus amigos.

Las pruebas iniciarían la semana próxima y a pesar de que siempre obtenía altas calificaciones, Scorpius no podía evitar tener un poco de ansiedad y someterse a un repaso. Siempre se sometía a si mismo a aquellas sesiones de estudio, el único detalle distintivo de aquellos repasos era que realmente Scorpius no hacia más que ojear sus apuntes y luego distraerse, en pocas palabras: nunca había estudiado seriamente. Aquel día era muy distinto, debido a su malestar interno gracias a las evasivas de sus amigos ahora Scorpius se encontraba totalmente sumido en su estudio tratando de evitar pensar en su situación actual, y estaba funcionando perfectamente hasta que Al entró a la biblioteca robando totalmente su atención.

Scorpius se preguntaba si Albus habría reconsiderado su oferta y ahora deseaba estudiar con él, la sola idea lo esperanzaba más de lo que deseaba admitir, pero el muchacho pareció no mostrar señales de haberse percatado de su presencia en el recinto. El joven escruto el lugar con una mirada y, sin más preámbulo, se dirigió a la sección de encantamientos sin notar a su amigo. Scorpius fue presa de la perplejidad por unos segundos, y antes de razonarlo sus piernas ya lo estaban llevando sigilosamente tras Al.

Su amigo entro a la sección y vio que dentro de ella estaban reunidos Jonas Bradley, un compañero Slytherin de Al; Robert Rickman, un Gryffindor amigo de Rose y Scorpius que tenía cierta debilidad por la primera, y la misma Rose. Los cuatro jóvenes comenzaron a hablar animadamente en cuanto Al se acerco a ellos, discutiendo de los exámenes y los apuntes, entre otras cosas. La simple escena lo dejó paralizado detrás de la estantería sintiendo como una extraña sensación recorría todo su cuerpo, pero no se movió. Scorpius se plantó allí pensando si lo que estaba haciendo no era algo inadecuado, después de todo, no tenía porqué espiar a sus amigos, lo que hicieran ellos no era de su incumbencia, y si lo era ellos se lo dirían ¿no era así?

Scorpius se mofó de su mismo ante su propia paranoia; no tenía de que preocuparse si ellos estaban viendo a otras personas en vez de a él, todos tenían más de un solo amigo así que no era de extrañar el hecho de que quisieran ver a otros de vez en cuando y quedaran con ellos. Se dispuso dar media vuelta y dejar el asunto hasta aquel punto, pero la sorpresiva mención de su nombre lo anclo al suelo.

-¿Crees que Scorpius sospecha algo?- Preguntó Jonas animado.

-Para nada- Respondió Al- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Robert soltó una risotada silenciosa mientras hablaba.

-Estoy totalmente seguro de que no se dará cuenta.

-Tienes razón- Intercedió Rose- No es del tipo de sospechar, pero de igual forma me da mucha pena que tengamos que dejarlo solo.

-Tienes razón- Dijo Al con tristeza-. Pero entenderá.

Era muy curioso sentir su cuerpo congelándose y sus entrañas ardiendo dolorosamente. La fría puñalada de los celos y la volcánica bocanada de la ira estaban dándose cita en Scorpius. Se sentía traicionado, sus amigos se encontraban en aquel momento hablando a sus espaldas de él, y ni más ni menos que del tema de abandonarlo; nunca se había sentido tan mal en su vida, la cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía ganas de vomitar del enojó.

Nuevamente su cuerpo volvió a reaccionar antes de permitirle pensar o analizar la situación, llevándolo hacia el grupo con todo vestigio de su anterior cautela perdido y haciendo todo lo posible por que su cuerpo no reflejara sus tribulaciones internas. Era una pena que para su cuerpo, "todo lo posible" no fuera suficiente.

-Hola- El tono era gentil, pero la voz era gélida cual invierno.

Robert y Jonas se removieron con cautela mientras sus amigos compartieron una mirada de sorpresa y precaución entre ellos ¿Qué le ocultaban? Solamente ver sus reacciones lo hacia sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía, como si ellos realmente quisiesen que Scorpius se apartase o desapareciera en aquel mismo instante de sus campos de visión.

-Scorpius- Comenzó Rose-, hoy no podemos estar contigo, lo siento.

-Tranquila, lo he notado- Replicó él con su mirada cargada en veneno-. Después de todo se están divirtiendo de lo lindo con Jonas y Robert.

Rose estaba acostumbrada a ver a Scorpius cuando entraba en un ataque de celos, por lo que su reacción no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, pero Al nunca había tenido que soportar de lleno los ataques de Scorpius, de hacho jamás había presenciado uno que no se enmascarara como una simple incomodidad de momento, por lo que aquella actitud lo sorprendía.

-Por favor no te enojes, ya habíamos quedado con ellos- Pidió Al-. Por ello no podemos estar contigo hoy Scorpius.

-¿Cómo no han podido en casi toda la semana pasada y el inicio de esta?-Enfatizó él.

Aquella conjetura había sido una puñalada muy dura para Al que no estaba preparado para encontrarse con aquella voz gélida llena de veneno. En ningún momento había pensado que Scorpius pudiera enojarse de tal manera tan solo por una reunión.

-No se que será toda esta platica de abandonarme-Articuló Scorpius dándoles la espalda-. Pero comprendo que no me quieren con ustedes. Supongo que sea lo sea lo que hice no me hace merecedor de estar con ustedes así que me largo.

Scorpius oyó como sus amigos le pedían que no malinterpretase la situación, pero realmente lo que dijeran en esos momentos le valía demasiado poco como para prestarle atención. En medio de su avance observó como Irma Pince, la bibliotecaria, se dirigía a la sección de encantamientos, seguramente para dar un escarmiento a quienes habían estado gritando. Por un momento sintió una punzada entre el regodeo y la culpa, pero hizo todo lo posible por bloquear ésta última mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía de la biblioteca.

De camino a la sala común Scorpius razonó lo que había hecho, y decididamente no encontraba ninguna justificación lógica a la reacción que había tenido. Sobreactuó, y era consiente de ello, realmente no sabía de que hablaban ni cual era su punto, así que no debió actuar como lo hizo, pero simple conciencia no era suficiente como para decirle a sus amigos que lamentaba haberlos colocado en una posición incomoda puesto sabía que ellos también se habían equivocado al mentirle y evitarlo; aunque se disculpase, aun sentía como muy en el fondo aun afloraban aquellos celos y aquel sentimiento de traición que sus amigos le habían infundido.

…

Ya habían pasado varias horas en la sala común de Gryffindor, y ahora Scorpius se sentía más calmado, sus emociones (aunque no bajo pleno control) estaban más estables ahora; pensaba que apenas llegase Rose se disculparía con ella y al día siguiente se dispondría a hablar con Al. Esa parte le preocupaba en un extremo que no podía expresar, pues, Al nunca lo había visto comportarse de tal forma y de seguro (siendo tan sensible como era) pensaría que Scorpius lo odiaba ahora, y eso era del todo incierto.

Se encontraba maquinando cual era la mejor forma de disculparse con Al cuando oyó que el agujero del retrato de abría y Rose entraba a la sala. De inmediato se levantó acercándose a ella.

-Rose yo…

La joven alzó una mano silenciándolo y lo observo de forma calmada.

-No hay porque disculparse, conozco tu personalidad e imagine algo así si nos veías- Admitió-. Al no se lo ha tomado a mal así que relájate.

Scorpius se permitió un suspiro de alivio, al menos Albus no se lo había tomado a corazón.

-Te pido nos disculpes por lo que hayas oído, pero fuera lo que fuera lo malinterpretaste nuestras palabras, aún así…- Indicó Rose- No podremos reunirnos contigo por ahora.

Scorpius se le quedo mirando con la boca abierta ¿Ahora qué?

-¿Por que razón? ¿Qué hice?

-No puedo decírtelo- Apuntó con poco interés- Al no desea que te lo diga.

-Pero… pero…- Scorpius no podía evitar sus balbuceos- Que… que… ¿Qué hice? ¡Si ya me perdonaron, por qué evitarme!

Pero Rose no le estaba prestando atención, ya se encontraba al pie de la escalera que conducía a su dormitorio cuando volteó y le dirigió una mirada divertida.

-Lo sabrás pronto, tan sólo no desesperes.

…

Los siguientes días resultaron ser tan insufribles para Scorpius como habían resultado los primeros. A pesar de poderse encontrar con sus amigos en casi cualquier instante y que ya estuvieran en (relativos) buenos términos, ambos le decían que necesitaban resolver cosas en privado o se alejaban antes de que pudiera darles alcance en los pasillos. Scorpius nunca se había sentido tan solitario en la escuela como se sentía ahora. Ahora que lo analizaba, tras el primer día de clases no había pasado tiempo en el que no compartiera con Albus, Rose o sus familiares, y ahora no podía ni acercárseles.

La semana pasó y pronto llegaron a los exámenes, esto dando por hecho que no los vería por el resto de aquella semana, pero esos díasde exilio le permitieron razonar algo que antes no había notado. Las evasivas de sus amigos habían iniciado un día después de la llegada de la carta de su padre ¿podría haber sido ella la razón de su distancia? Scorpius había oído hablar de casos en los cuales los amigos se separaban debido a la familia problemática de uno y ahora se preguntaba si aquel era su caso. El sólo pensarlo le creaba un horrible nudo en la garganta. Sus amigos no comprendían en su totalidad lo que sucedía en su hogar y él nunca se los había explicado pues pensaba que no era algo de importancia, lo más seguro era que hubieran malinterpretado las cosas, sólo esperaba que esto no llevase a su separación.

…

La primera semana de exámenes pasó con una rapidez inusitada para Scorpius, no esperaba encontrarse en sábado tan rápidamente, pero aquello lo tenía sin cuidado pues no podía pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Se levantó de su cama removiendo la cortina de terciopelo rojo sólo para encontrar que sus compañeros ya no estaban, seguramente habían madrugado para desayunar. Saltó de la cama soltando un bostezo, realmente no tenia energía ese sábado.

Se acerco al calendario mágico que Al le había regalado el año pasado de navidad, a simple vista un calendario como cualquier otro, pero apenas marcabas el treinta y uno de diciembre el calendario se reiniciaba borrando todo el conteo del dueño y reescribiéndose como un calendario del siguiente año para volverse a usar, y todo eso con bellos dibujos representativos de cada mes que se movían mediante a la magia, Scorpius amaba ese calendario, pero aquel día el recordar que era Al quien se lo había regalado le causaba un extraña sensación de ansiedad. Rebusco la fecha en el calendario y se encontró con sorpresa que aquel día era su cumpleaños: dos de noviembre, y de aquella fecha su nombre pues había nacido bajo la constelación de Escorpio.

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que en el día de su cumpleaños, un joven de dieciséis años debería de sentirse sino feliz al menos orgulloso de su mismo, pero Scorpius no tenía momento para ninguna de las dos emociones, se removió incomodo al ver la fecha y comenzó a vestirse. Era su cumpleaños, tan sólo otra fecha más del calendario y que lo único que representaba era que estaba un paso más cerca de conocer a su creador, realmente una idea encantadora. Usualmente no se comportaría así, pero en aquel momento todo le valía muy poco sino tenía con quien compartir.

Bajó al Gran Comedor con el igual interés que le daba a alimentar a un gusarajo y al sentarse en la mesa (totalmente vacía para su sorpresa) se limitó a tomar un tazón de cereal con desinterés y comer con aburrimiento. Eso hasta que una bandada de lechuzas pasó por encima de él dejando un gran paquete frente a él. Lo abrió sin mucha sorpresa pues sabía de parte de quienes era aunque, como todos lo años, no llevara tarjeta.

Este año sus padres le habían enviado un nuevo traje de gala, era negro y con adornos plateados que al moverlos parecían cambiar de color, era realmente una pieza exquisita del diseño, y definitivamente hecho por el sastre de sus familia para que fuera a la medida. Scorpius suspiro dejando que sus emociones se vaciaran en aquella exhalación, era una bella pieza pero dudaba que fuera a usarla más que para las fiestas de etiqueta de sus padres como lo hacia con los otros tres trajes en casa. Cerró el empaque con fastidio y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor con pesadumbre.

…

En aquel instante Scorpius se encontraba tomando una ducha caliente en el Baño de Prefectos, había dejado el traje en la sala común, tomado sus cosas y bajado a ducharse para luego probarse el traje, aunque no era necesario puesto que sabía de antemano que le quedaría perfecto, como todos los anteriores del sastre. Dejo que el agua acariciase su cuerpo desnudo con su tibieza calmándolo, en serio no estaba de muy buen humor a pesar del regalo de sus padres; siempre era lo mismo, le enviaban un regalo cada año pero sin darle un felicitación o decirle lo felices que estaban por él, estaban tan ocupados que ni siquiera podían concentrase en su hijo. Y todo aquello era culpa de ese vejestorio que tenía por abuelo: Lucius Malfoy.

Scorpius dejo que él agua arrastrase con ella cualquier pensamiento de aquel anciano al que él se negaba ávidamente estar emparentado, aún si esa era la realidad irrefutable, lo odiaba con toda su alma, y no podía permitirse aceptar ser familia de aquel hombre.

El agua masajeo sus tensos músculos y se deslizo de lleno por su piel dejando que se sintiera más tranquilo, permitiéndole finalmente abandonar la idea de su abuelo en el pasado. Finalmente cerró la llave de la ducha y salió a vestirse para luego tomar dirección a la sala común. De camino a los vestidores se fue tallando para secar su húmedo cuerpo, al llegar volteó al espejo del vestidor mientras se secaba el cabello. Al observar su reflejo retiro la toalla de su cabeza y comenzó a extraer su ropa de la mochila que había cargado consigo hasta el baño, cuando hubo sacado todo comenzó a vestirse.

Las suaves telas rozaban con su pálida y sensible piel dándole ligeras sensaciones placenteras, algo que no podía evitar odiar ¿Por qué su piel había de ser tan sensible? Cuando finalmente se hubo vestido observo como su cabello quedaba totalmente desordenado y húmedo, inmediatamente se dispuso a acomodar su cabello en una forma al menos más decente. Se peino viendo como el las delgadas hebras tomaban orden bajo su mano experta, que tal y como la de su padre, era extremadamente buena para los toques del estilo y la moda, algo que apreciaba mucho haber heredado de él.

Cuando hubo culminado se observo de nuevo en el espejo. Las ropas negras como siempre hacían que su figura, delgada pero musculosa, se definiera más, además de acentuar su altura, la cual ya era amplia para aquel momento. Acomodo las cosas en su mochila y se acerco al espejo. A veces le deprimía parecerse tanto a su padre, su única diferencia eran aquellos brillantes ojos amarillos con una chispa vivaz, cosas que su padre no tenía, pero se preguntaba si con los años, él, Scorpius, llegaría a ser más como Draco Malfoy de lo que deseaba. Posó la mano en el espejo con cierto recelo. En serio temía volverse su padre, aunque Al siempre dijera que el era muy distinto a él, y ahora que no estaba con sus amigos ese miedo parecía haber crecido un poco más. Suspiro y avanzo a la salida dándose media vuelta solo para ver su reflejo una vez más antes de partir: el miedo estaba reflejado en sus ojos.

…

Al subir, Scorpius finalmente se probó su traje nuevo y, como esperaba, había quedado a la medida. Si antes había pensado que era una pieza maravillosa, ahora que lo tenía puesto lo creía aun más: con un solo movimiento los detalles plateados del traje se transformaban en brillantes colores ambarinos como su cabello y ojos, que solo hacia que resaltase más; la camisa blanca que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, se veía maravillosa bajo el saco negro cerrado por el centro de su pecho abriendo dos "v" en direcciones opuestas; el pantalón era negro igual que su saco y el único detalle plateado eran los bordes superiores de los bolsillos, lo cual solo los hacia resaltar más; y los zapatos eran excepcionalmente cómodos para ser zapatos formales, hechos de cuero y a mano. Scorpius pensaba que iba a adorar ese conjunto toda su vida. Estaba tan extasiado con el traje nuevo que no notó la repentina intromisión del profesor Longbottom a la alcoba.

-¡Con que aquí estas Scorpius!- Exclamó al verlo-. Ven, necesito que me acompañes, hay algo importante que tienes que hacer.

Y sin previo aviso, lo agarró de la muñeca y lo arrastro fuera de la habitación y en dirección al agujero del retrato. El joven no entendía para nada lo que estaba sucediendo, el profesor ni siquiera le había dado suficiente tiempo para asimilar la situación, el se limitaba a seguirlo. Se preguntaba que podría estar pasando para que el jefe de la casa se aproximase directamente hacía él llevándolo con tal urgencia por en medio de los pasillos, aunque agradecía que el profesor Longbottom no fuera tan intimidante como la profesora McGonagall. Aunque la profesora se había jubilado justo un año después de su ingreso a la escuela pues solo se había quedado para entrenar al nuevo director de Hogwarts y al profesor Longbottom para que tomase su puesto de Director adjunto y Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor, había dejado una fuerte impresión en Scorpius, siendo una líder determinada, de carácter riguroso, fuerte y sobretodo respetable; si hubiera sido ella quien lo arrastrara en ese momento estaba seguro de que ya habría entrado en pánico.

Pronto llegaron frente a una puerta que Scorpius estaba seguro que jamás había visto en aquel piso, pero antes de preguntarle al profesor de que se trataba todo aquello, éste ya lo estaba arrastrando al interior de la habitación sin decir nada. Al abrirse la puerta Scorpius no pudo contener un grito de sorpresa.

Era un salón amplio en el cual cabían cómodamente cientos de personas: variadas mesas rodeaban lo que parecía ser una pista de baile, todas ellas llenas de comida y bebida; muchas personas se encontraban paradas por todas partes de la habitación aplaudiéndole y sonriendo, y en el centro de todo estaban Rose y Al observándolo sonrientes, y al mismo tiempo alzaron sus varitas al cielo y una enorme pancarta se desenrolló con ella escrito en brillantes letras amarillas y escarlatas "¡Feliz cumpleaños Scorpius!"

Mientras el profesor lo llevaba con sus amigos en medio de los aplausos y silbidos de la multitud, poco podía él mantener su impresión ante tal escena, no comprendía lo que sucedía o por que todos sus compañeros estaban allí, y todavía se encontraba demasiado aturdido como para razonarlo.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Fue lo único que puedo soltar mientras Rose y Al agradecían al profesor Longbottom.

-Obviamente una fiesta sorpresa- Respondió Al abrazándolo-. Feliz cumpleaños Scorpius.

Scorpius se quedo rígido ante esto.

-Esta era la razón por la cual no podíamos reunirnos contigo- Admitió Rose abrazándolo y dedicándole un beso en la mejilla-, tardamos mucho en realizar los preparativos y era una o dos, pasar tiempo contigo o hacer esta fiesta para ti. Y finalmente decidimos esto, así que disfrútalo.

Y como no lo iba a hacer con toda esa gente a su alrededor sonriéndole y acercándose felizmente hacia él, incluso James Potter estaba allí, la fiesta era fabulosa.

-¿Cómo consiguieron todo esto?- Preguntó Scorpius alejándose de la multitud.

-Fácil- Inquirió Rose-. Le pedimos ayuda al profesor Longbottom y nos ayudo con la comida y el lugar, aunque James y Al ya lo conocían. Es una habitación realmente fascinante.

-Jamás la había visto- Admitió Scorpius.

-Solo la vez si es necesario- Indicó Al-, por ello no la viste.

Scorpius no se puso a pensarlo, estaba demasiado feliz como para investigar acerca de un simple salón de fiestas.

-Lamentamos no haber podido estar contigo estas dos semanas, esperamos que esto valga la pena- Dijo Al con una sonrisa llena de culpabilidad.

-Tranquilo Al- Respondió Scorpius sonrojándose ante la sorpresiva disculpa-, no debí comportarme como un niñato, lo lamento.

Al le sonrió y observo la pista de baile unos momentos antes de avanzar hacia ella.

-No se ustedes, pero los exámenes me dejaron muerto, creo que me divertiré un poco- Dijo, y se fue a hablar con una chica en la pista de baile.

Scorpius lo observaba desde donde estaba con una expresión feliz. Al y Rose habían hecho demasiado, en serio merecían un descanso.

-¿Sabes?-Inquirió Rose- Todo fue idea de Al, fue después de ver que tan deprimido estabas por lo de tu padre que se le ocurrió hacer todo esto para animarte. Decía que prefería verte con una brillante sonrisa a ese rostro de penuria.

La joven lo volteo a ver mientras la más grande sonrisa que jamás había tenido se asomó en su rostro. Estando con sus amigos así no le importaba nada, su sonrisa afloraba naturalmente, no necesitaba de nada más, y no le importaba tener aquella sonrisa en su rostro por toda la vida, y creía que realmente nunca lo haría.

-¿Bailamos?

Rose accedió alagada y lo tomo de un brazo mientras Scorpius observaba a Albus con detenimiento. Su amigo hacia demasiado por él, quizás llegaba la hora de que él le pagase el favor. Y mientras bailaba con Rose su mente maquino en como hacer para darle a Al la misma felicidad que tanta veces le había dado a él. Y posar una eterna sonrisa en sus labios, tal y como él la colocaba en los suyos.

* * *

_Bueno ¿qué les parecio? Realmente este capitulo no es muy de mi agrado pero era necesario para la historia en cierto modo asi que aquí esta, pero todavia no me convence como quedo el producto final del mismo. _

_Por otro lado, lamento la descripción del traje, como quizas notaron, las descripciones de la vestimenta no son mi fuerte pues no soy muy bueno con la jerga de ese tipo y quizas quedo escueta. Me encargare de hacer un dibujo de el traje para que quienes quieran verlo lo vena en una de mis otras paginas. Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, mientras tanto trabajare arduamente en el cuarto ¡Gracias!_


End file.
